Adderheart
Adderheart is a black and white tom with green eyes In the Series Originial Series Shining Stars Adderpaw first appears in a dream with Skypaw, Saberpaw, Beepaw and Thornpaw of SeaClan. In the dream, the former SeaClan leader Brightstar comes to themand says that "five will lead past the darkness of fire" Adderpaw approaches Skypaw at a Gathering, asking if that dream had really happened. Skypaw and Adderpaw share another dream, where a fire engulfes the forest, and Adderpaw solemly repeats the prophecy. Saberpaw gets a vision after Beepaw is blinded. He sees Cinderstar exile a kit named Adderkit from CinderClan for speaking with StarClan. Saberpaw tells the other SeaClan apprentices that he thinks Adderpaw is Cinderstar's son. Saberpaw hopes to find Adderpaw at the Gathering, but does not. Saberclaw sees Adderpaw fighting Skunkfur in the balle with CinderClan. Adderpaw later kills Darkheart after he had killed Eaglestar. Adderpaw then helps kill his mother, Cinderstar. Adderpaw then tells Cardinalstar that Saberclaw is the leader of SeaClan. Adderpaw asks Cardinalstar and Yellowtail to join SeaClan. Saberclaw gives him the warrior name of Adderheart. Horizon Adderheart starts this book on a dawn patrol with SeaClan. Adderheart later tells Saberstar that he never smelled a fox on patrol, after a fox attacks the camp. Adderheart goes to the Gathering, and is sad to see that Cardinalstar died and that Cloudstorm now leads BreezeClan. Adderheart wonders if Saberstar should challenge Bruinstar about pine forest, but leaves when Thornfoot calls him. Thornfoot is surprised that Beesting and Saberstar do not want Adderheart to hear of the new prophecy. Adderheart later patrols the CinderClan border. CinderClan trespasses on SeaClan territory, and Thrushpaw defends Adderheart being half Clan. Saberstar soon realizes that with Adderheart on patrol, no warriors are in SeaClan camp. Adderheart is concerned when he sees Beesting rushing out of camp. Adderheart overhears the conversation with Beesting, Saberstar, Thornfoot and Skyfire, talking about Adderheart's half brother, Darkpaw. Beesting lets him into the meetings. Adderheart talks to Darkpaw, who comes to SeaClan camp for an urgent meeting with Saberstar before CinderClan attacks. Adderheart later comforts Ashpaw after Thrushblaze dies. Beesting tells Adderheart that one of Saberstar's kits is part of the prophecy with Darkpaw. Stormclouds Adderheart is one of the SeaClan cats who go to Darkstream to question about Darkheart. He later goes to the Gathering. Grey Dawn Nettlepaw sits next to Adderheart at the Gathering. He later goes to another meeting with Darkstream. Adderheart then goes on a patrol with Yellowfrost. Adderheart is on the patrol that finds Thrushblaze. Adderheart explains to Yellowfrost who Thrushblaze was. Dark Air Firesky tells Darkstream that Adderheart not being a part of CinderClan curshed Darkheart and Cinderstar. Yellowfrost feels nervous about the prophecy, and Adderheart comforts him. Adderheart gives Yellowfrost a nasty look for arguing with Nettledash and Morningfur. Yellowfrost finds Adderheart's patrol to help when CinderClan atacks. Adderheart later looks happy that Darkstream was made deputy of CinderClan. Fallen Hero Yellowstar names Adderheart his deputy. In the Destiny series... Moonlight Stormpaw thinks about Yellowstar and the prophecy, and how Adderheart backed his case in front of the other Clans. He later goes to a Gathering. Adderheart asks Smallstep who he is when he comes to the camp. Broken Shadows Beesting notices a thistle in Adderheart's paw. Dark Journey ' Adderheart does not appear in this book. '''Frozen Storm ' Harestar comes to SeaClan camp and talks to Yellowstar, Adderheart, Icestar and Darkstream. Adderheart is defensive about SeaClan to Harestar, but chokes on the snow from the blizzard. '''Forest of Darkness Adderheart does not appear in this book. Troubled Past Adderheart fights Bladewhisker of CinderClan. With Yellowstar injured, Adderheart takes over leader duties for a bit, leading SeaClan to the sea cove. He speaks to the Clan, saying that Yellowstar will recover. Leaf-fall feels like Adderheart is trying to take over as leader, and gets angry. It is said that all Yellowstar does when awake is talk to Beesting and Adderheart. Stormclaw and Hawkflight come to the cave patrol and announce that Adderheart is dead. He has a wound in his head that killed him, and Leaf-fall feels guilty about it. Yellowstar names Oriolewing his new deputy. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.